


Your Body Is My Personal Wonderland

by bottomlouiswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouiswriter/pseuds/bottomlouiswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is insecure about his body. Harry figures out and fluffy and comforting sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body Is My Personal Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little triggering for some people so don't read if it may.

Disgusting. That is all he saw. Fat thighs, pudgy stomach, chubby ankles, bulging thighs. Gross is all that seemed to mirror the man he saw in the mirror. No a pathetic little boy is what he saw.

‘Thats all I am. A gross little boy trying to be a man.’ He thought darkly. Sighing in defeat Louis grudgingly stalked towards his bedroom closet. The cream coloured doors squeaked in protest as he pulled them back to reveal his clothes. Pulling out a pair of teal chinos, he shook his head, ‘No, to fat for those, and these. fuck! All of these!’ Trousers after trousers, shirt after shirt, Louis muttered no’s and won’t fit. He had emptied at least half of his closest onto the floor. Huffing in frustration, Louis closed his eyes placing the heel of his palms into his eyes, to stop the tears threatening to spill, but it was to late. Tears were already making tracks down his cheeks.

‘Oh get yourself together louis. Your a pathetic fat little whimp as it is. You don’t need to be a crying one too.’ He scolded himself.

“God why do I have to be so fat?” He question aloud, voice breaking at the end, urging the tears to flow more freely.

“What?” A quite voice asked from behind him, no louder that a whisper. And fuck. Louis new that voice, would be able to at anytime. Harry. “Louis what are you talking about?” Harry questioned, voice hurting as if he was the fragile one. The smaller boy removed his hands from his eyes and and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Harry standing there all hipster band T-shirt and curly hair.

‘All skinny and attractive unlike you.’ Louis thought gloomily.

“Harry just go wait in the living room. I’ll be right out. Just um, lemme get dressed okay?” He stated false happiness and okay dominating his face and voice, though it did nothing to conceal the tears on his cheeks and the crumbled boy in his eyes. It trying to mask the broken and helpless tone of his voice as well.

“No Lou I’m not going to go wait. Why’d you just say that? You don’t mean it do you?” Harry questioned, voice going from strong to meek. Whipping to face his friend, Louis’ expression morphed from forged happiness to livid anger. His blue eyes, vivid from tears and infuriation, looking directly into the emerald orbs Louis loved so much, but knew could never return the sentiment, before yelling.

“What do you think Harry? Of course I meant it! I hate my body! Why do you think I hide in jumpers and loose sweats whenever I’m around you! I don’t want you to see my roles or my pudge and how fucking disgusting I am. So you don’t see that you deserve a better friend. One who is stable and secure. One who is ten times better that me. Cause then I’d loose the only thing that means the most to me!” Harry looked dumbfounded,eyes raking over Louis body with what seem to be sympathy and ever growing repulsion in his eyes. It was only then that Louis realized he was only wearing boxers. And tight ones at that. Ones that tugged right close to expose his stomach, showcase the fat and disgust first hand. Subconsciously he wrapped his arms around his torso and with retreated fearful steps he backed away from his best friend, whimpering, as an onslaught of tears made their way across his cheeks.

“No, no, no Lou babe.” Harry pleaded, taking the few paces towards his friend and crushing the smaller boy in his arms. “Ssh I got you. No more tears love, no more, please.” The taller boy pleaded, his own tears spilling down his cheeks and onto the caramel feathered head of the boy that was in his arms. Harry cradled the fragile boys head with one hand it playing with the whispy strands of hair at the base of his neck while the other rubbed soothing patterns across his back. Muttering comforting sweet nothing’s and pressing the occasional kiss to the doncaster boys hair.

Louis didn’t care to notice the steps backwards, but registered the hands at his waist hoisting him up onto the mattress edge. He fell the spark of the gentle touches on his shoulders pushing him backwards on the cushioned bed. And he definitely felt the butterflies when Harry’s face appeared above his. The emerald green eyes had darkened to that of a forest green that were filled with sadness and glazed over with tears. Louis heard his friend sniffle and resort to a fake chuckle, before breaking the silence.

“You know you’re beautiful right?” He questioned lightly. Staring intently into the blue eyes, eyelashes having darkened from tears, making his eyes look cerulean. “Your thighs are absolutely gorgeous and you have such a strong form from footie. Your hair always looks good and you are always glowing. Your eyes. Don’t even get me started on your eyes. They’re like an ocean. A exotic ocean, with a glimmer of sunlight, like those little flecks around your eyes.” 

Louis only shook his head in disagreement, fighting away tears of something he hadn’t felt in a while; joy and care.   
“They’re weak and pastel like. Not even close to an ocean or sunlight.” He fought back, his mind not allowing him to accept the compliments.

“But they are Louis and you just glow and I just don’t understand how you can’t see that.” Harry argued back, not backing down until the other lad understood and realized the truth of what Harry was saying. But Louis only shook his head and bit his lower lip that began to quiver. Taking a steading breath, that just turned to shudders that wracked Louis tiny frame.

“I don’t glow, I’m gross and repul-” lips found his before he could finish the word let alone his rant. Louis froze. It was only him and Harry in the room, so unless he was kissing himself, it was Harry’s lips pressed against his. It wasn’t anything rash, just a simple and chaste peck, but it still threw the older boy off none the less. Harry pulled away from the kiss, but not all that much, to look at Louis stunned expression.

“God I’m so sorry Lou. Shit I messed everything up now didn’t I?” Harry apologized, while going to sit up. Louis stopped him as soon as he moved more than an inch away from him by winding his arms around the youngest neck.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Isn’t it obvious Lou?”

“Not to me, no Harry.” Louis retorted at the boy above him, searching the boys face for any type of clue to his question. Lucky for him, Harry was crap at hiding emotions. And it was the slight twitch of his lips with a flush of his cheek and a spark in the chesire lads eye, that Louis understood. He’d seen it so many other times before, never for him, so why now? “No you can’t…” He trailed off, to surprised to continue.

“But I can Lou and I do. I hate hearing you say negative things about yourself as a joke, but then today you were all serious and I couldn’t stand it so when you went to rant about yourself I couldn’t hear it so I stopped you in-” he chuckled looking into the boys eyes for the first time in minutes, pushing back a strand of Louis hair that fell in front of his eyes. ” -probably the most clique way. I didn’t want to hear you talk bad about yourself, I just didn’t.” Harry finished with a sad nod of finality. His own eyes as well as Louis’ were shiny with tears, by the end of his reveal and Louis looked god damn ready to break.  
“Louis don’t cry.” Harry pleaded, not wanting to have upset him or have him sad.

In a watery, shaky voice Harry heard Louis whisper what he really didn’t expect to hear, “kiss me please.” He didn’t have to be told twice.  
Without a second thought, Harry swept down and captured Louis lips in a gentle kiss. Bring his hands from the smallers waist, Harry cupped Louis cheeks. Rubbing soothing circles into his cheek bones. Lips slowly moving against the each other. bringing out the spark that they both knew was there. Louis’ tongue swiped at Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which the younger granted. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end louis gave in, letting and loving how the other dominated him. Not long after letter his tongue explore the heat of Louis mouth, Harry broke away from the kiss, and began to trail kiss down towards the boys neck. Sucking lightly around and down his jaw until he reached the point inbetween Louis shoulder and neck, and biting down. Eliciting a moan of pain and pleasure from Louis, and a dominating growl from Harry. 

“Please Harry!” Louis whimpered, lust taking over his body. He whined as Harry’s teeth bit down again, tongue soon soothing over the mark.

“Please what Lou?” Harry questioned, amusement obvious in his voice.

‘Cheeky bastard.’ Louis thought, rolling his eyes, pulling Harry’s hair as the younger’s kisses began to trail towards towards his chest, getting dangerously close to the older’s nipples. Louis answer was twisted into a moan as his right nipple was nipped and licked, then sucked into the curly haired boys mouth.  
“Do it Harry. Love me, make love to me.” Louis gasped. Head thrown back, to far gone to realize what he just asked, until the sensation stopped. “Harry what? Why aren’t you - Oh shit, I’m sorry, that was to far, um you can go, I’ll understand.” Louis babbled as soon as he realized Harry stopped his sucking and nipping to look at the boy with wonder and complete bafflement. 

“Are you sure?” He questioned. And of course Louis was sure. His body was enflamed with embarrassment, he wiggled in sheer hatred for how stupid he was. Wanting to leave and never come back, whether it be this town of the earth. He avoided eye contact to make sure Harry wouldn’t see the pathetic tears coming into his eyes and beginning to spill down his cheeks for the second time that day. He dreaded Harry seeing Louis and offering him his sympathy. That’s honestly the last thing he needed or wanted from his love.

‘Such a whimp tomlinson. No wonder he doesn’t want you.’ His mind sneered. The voice coming back. Always coming back, interrupting his happiness. Bleeding negative and inescapable thoughts and taunts into his head.   
“Yes Harry I’m sure. I don’t need to be embarrassed further. You should go.”

“Why do you keep trying to push me away?” Harry questioned. Hurt and plain confusion plaguing his voice. So confused to why the beautiful boy beneath him was pushing him away. Couldn’t Louis see the want in the curly haired boys eyes. The love and adoration.

“Because you’ll leave eventually. And I can’t handle that. I’m falling apart as it is.” Louis sobbed. His raw, hurt and mangled thought filled emotions bursting into the open. Harry stared in shock.‘Why didn’t you see the broken boy Harry? Why didn’t you help him?” He questioned himself. His own heart breaking at the site at the boy he loved beneath him, long awaited tears being shed. Staining his beautiful skin and making him look that much more fragile to Harry. That much more needy to Harry.He leaned down to the Louis’s ear, and whispered a promise.  
“I meant if you were sure you wanted me that way. I won’t leave you. I’ll show you how to love and be loved again. I promise.” Harry murmured sincerely.

And so he did.

After all the clothes had been removed with much love and care from both shaking and nervous hands, the boys had settled father up on the bed and into each others arms with much comfort and ease. Harry in between Louis parted legs that were bent, feet flat on the bed. His hands splaying by the temples of the older boy.

“Ready Louis?” Harry inquired.

“Yes.” It was barely audible but it would do for Harry.

They started slow. Kisses they shared at first were meek but passionate. Slow presses and light swipes at bottoms of lips, silent questions and automatic answers leading to opened mouths and pure desperate need. Breaking apart for breath, Louis threw his head back exposing and offering his neck for marking to his lover.

“Can’t wait to mark you make you mine. All mine Louis.”’ Harry mutter trailing kiss and places bites to his left side before trailing it down to his chest  
.  
“Please Harry, just please, I’m all yours. Just please, love me.” Louis pleaded. he didn’t care if he sounded needy or desperate for that was exactly what he was. Desperate for Harry to penetrate him, love him in such an intimate way. Like no one had before.

“I will love. Just patience.” Harry answered, before setting himself further down on the mattress so he was laying between Louis parted legs and above Louis flushed red cock.

“I’m gunna -” Harry wiggled his hands under the swell of the Louis bottom, his four fingers raising it while his thumbs pulled the cheeks apart to reveal Louis pink puckered hole. “- eat you out babe. Bet you’ll taste so good.” Harry moaned, before diving in and licking a flat stripe along the crack of his ass. Louis eyes widened, before rolling into the back if his head with ecstasy.

“Harry oh god, yes more please harry.” Louis cried out, the younger’s names getting dragged into a moan. Sheets being gripped and clung to as the sensation rippled through his body.

Harry only pulled back a little and smirked, looking at the mess of his lover. The way his fringe fell onto his scrunched up eyes and how his back kept arching, waiting for Harry’s touch. Not waiting for long he obeyed the older lad and went back to work. His tongue worked around the muscles tracing it, lightly, teasing the other boy. Before licking a flat line across Louis hole. Dipping it in ever so lightly, driving the already writhing boy insane. Pointing his tongue, Harry didn’t hesitate to penetrate Louis hole, pulling back and pushing in again.

"Unnggh, Harry again, please." Louis whimpered. And who was Harry to deny the boy. Licking flat strips and thrusting his tongue in and out, Harry soon began to drive the older into unbelievable pleasure. Biting around the pink and puffy rim as well as the swells of Louis fabulous ass, working the cheeks whenever he had his mouth devouring the delicious boy beneath him. 

Pulling back Harry murmured to his boy “Taste amazing babe. Love it. So good.” Before placing his mouth at Louis’ hole again, eating him out with enthusiasm. 

Louis lifted his legs, placing his feet on Harry’s shoulders and noting his hands in the delicious head of curly head between his legs. Pulling on the ringlets, making the man between his legs moan between Louis spread cheeks.

“Harry Styles if you don’t hurry up and prep me quick, I’m going to lose it. I need you. I need you bad. Put your long delicious fingers to work, lover boy. Please.” Louis stated, completely breathless but yet demanding, not being able to wait to have this boy in him.  
Harry only looked up at him with darkened green eyes, cheeks flushed. Closing his eyes, Harry sighed shakily before springing into action. Quickly adjusting his position so he was looming over Louis, forearms resting beside his head his body, completing encompassing the boy beneath him.

“God Louis, you can’t just say that stuff to me. Have no idea how much that turns me on, how hard that makes me babe. Can’t wait to fill you up. You want that?” He stated, lust taking over his entire being. Hazing his mind and propelling his body.

“Yes Harry please.” Louis pleaded.

“Okay love okay. Lube, condom?” Harry questioned, moving himself from his other to retrieve the supplies.

“Lube side cabinet in the corner, no condom. You’re clean right?” Louis answered, hoping Harry didn’t think he was crazy.

“God yeah um I’m clean, just got tested. You sure you want that Lou?” Harry wondered, surprised Louis was already letting him take him and mark him, and then with no protection. Especially first time. Harry was honoured.

“Yeah want to feel you.” It was simple and plainly stated, but it drove Harry mad. Quickly, Harry fetched the bottle, completely naked and unashamed.  
Slyly (or so he thought), Louis peeked at the younger boy in all his glory. He was huge the tip having gone red from being neglected veins standing out on his shaft. He had to be eight inches if not more. It made Louis ache for Harry that much more. He wanted the stretch, the burn. The pleasure of a huge cock, pounding into him, marking him as taken and loved.

“Like what you see?” Harry teased. Catching the older staring at his hard on standing proudly against his stomach.

“Love it.” Louis replied cheekily, and Harry noticed it wasn’t the forced cheeky he often displayed, but a genuine one he hadn’t seen in awhile. He choose to not reply but smile softly and lovingly at the boy he cared for deeply.

Harry settled himself in his previous position between the older’s legs and uncapped the bottle, coating three of his fingers in the cold substance before looking into Louis bright blur eyes.

“So beautiful.” He murmured not realizing it came out but not caring it did. To busy watching Louis blush and look down. “Ready love?” He inquired. One hand having raised and spread Louis’s cheeks even more and the other hovering over the glistening puffy ring of muscles. The boy only nodded and anxiously awaited the penetration, which came quickly.

Slowly but surely, one of Harry’s fingers eased its way into the tight velvety walls of the older man. With a bit of discomfort and resistance, which was to be expected, the finger finally sunk in knuckle deep. Harry paused, allowing Louis to adjust to the slight stretch and burn. After a couple minutes, Louis tense expression relaxed into that of neutral with a twist of pleasure.

“Move.” And so Harry did. Thrusting his finger in and out, slowly without much pressure than that of Louis’s adjusting walls.  
“More.” So Harry added a second finger. Waiting then repeating the process of in and out but picking up the speed. Curling his fingers sharply inside Louis to try to increase the pleasure and then scissoring them, making Louis’ walls widen even more, speeding up the process to get to the part they were both aching to get to. Soon Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, though Louis didn’t know why the hell he was so concentrated. It wasn’t as if he was -   
"Harry!" Louis screeched, vision blurring from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Curling his fingers again, Harry found that bundle again. Louis moans turning pornographic and quite loud.“Harry screw the three fingers. Need you. Need you now.” Louis scrambled, not being able to wait to be connected in the best of ways to a boy he had loved for quite sometime.

“Okay okay.” Harry rushed, leaning up onto his knees and resting back onto his heels. Beating Harry to the lube, Louis uncapped it and squirted a fair amount into his hand. He motioned for Harry to shuffle forward as he scooted closer. Soon Harry’s erection was grabbed in Louis tiny hand. He gasped at the amazing feeling of Louis hand on his cock, moving up and down spreading the lube. Getting lost in the feeling he didn’t realize his cock was covered liberally until Louis hand disappeared and his pleasure stopped. He opened his eyes to see Louis laying onto his back and spreading his legs once more, pleading.  
“Harry please.” He completed the plea with grabby hands at the younger and a slight pout of his lips. Harry settled himself on his knees in between the other boys legs, ready to enter Louis. Slowly and with much anxiety, he pushed the tip of his cock into Louis. As he pushed himself in further Louis desperately searched for something to grip as he was split and widened around Harry’s cock. The girth so much bigger than the two fingers. He gripped the sheet but that wouldn’t do. Settling of the only other thing he could think of, he grabbed Harry’s biceps. Fingers nails making half moon indents, making the younger his from the small amount of pain.

Soon enough Harry had bottomed out. His hips slotted perfectly against the swell of Louis ass, buried deep within the one he loved. It took ounces of strength and everything he had to refrain from going ballistic and pounding into the boy. Patience and grinding his teeth was what he relied on to make sure he waited for the boy to adjust. Love and adoration allowed him to admire the boy beneath him and remind himself of his promise, his promise to show him how he is loved. And oh he was going to do just that.

“Harry, love.” Louis called, snapping Harry out of his daydream to look, at the older. “M’ready haz, make me yours. Please.” By the end of his statement , Louis cool mask of calm and collect we’re shatter to the writhing and whimpering mess, Harry wanted and wished to call his own.Pulling out half way, he slowly sunk back in. Setting a slow and careful rhythm. Thrust after thrust having Louis whining quietly, hands having moved on to torture and mark other parts of Harry’s body, in his happy and pleasures state of being filled. It wasn’t till Harry pulled out till only the head was in before snapping his hips forward that he had Louis moaning loud and clear. All sense of being quiet gone within a single but amazing thrust.“Harry again, faster, harder.” His words were barely coherent as the were being dragged out at as moans as Harry quickly obeyed his plea. Hips beginning to work faster and harder. Filling up the older just as quickly as he would take it away. And soon his hips were moving furiously. Cock pounding into the tight and delicious heat.  
“Harry just mhmh god oh.” Louis babbled, mind having been lost long time ago.

“What Lou? What do you need?” Harry panted. Hips only slowing a bit to question his boy. Louis didn’t respond but just wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Heels digging into his lower back as he pulled the boy inside him to completely cover himself.

“Needed you closer.” He mumbles, settling his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. Arms winding around his neck tightening them as his legs did the same around Harry’s waist.

Harry merely nodded and adjusting his position. Forearms resting beside Louis head and dropping his head too, into the crook of the others neck. Going back to filling his lover, Harry added the other loving touches. Feather light kiss along the pronounced vain in Louis neck and slightly playing with he small hairs he could get between his fingers. In turn, Louis did the same. Though his fingers tightened and played a lot more with his curls than he did with Louis caramel strands. And his kisses were more accurately him giving Harry his own share of love bites.

Louis moaned and arched his back as a particularly hard thrust aimed and hit his prostate. Harry aimed continuously at that spot, almost driving Louis insane with the repeated amount of extreme pleasure.

“Harry I’m close.” Louis whimpered, another powerful thrust filling him with Harry’s cock and immense pleasure.

“Me too Lou. Me too.” He muttered into Louis ear. Soon his hips picked up speed, losing their rhythm, now chasing his and Louis release. Harry saw Louis reach for his neglected cock in between their stomachs, but he beat him to in. Large hand batting away Louis’s smaller one and stroking the thick red length. Timing his strokes to that of his thrusts.

“Yes Harry, yes!” Louis almost screamed, dual sensation driving him that much closer to his high. Leaning to whisper in the elders ear Harry began talking, sending shivers down Louis spine as his voice whispered dirty and sweet nothing’s in his ear. Ranging from ‘so beautiful.’ to ‘take my cock so well, love watching your hole take it, so nice Lou. So tight.’ What drove Louis over the edge was something people say everyday, something so simple but something Louis needed to hear.

“Your mine Lou. I love you.” Harry stated, his voice having long ago turned seductive and lust driven. But that wasn’t what drove Louis over the edge to his orgasm. It was the way that voice had dripped over the words he ached to hear and finally did. So with that Louis saw stars, vision blackening and ranging from all the colours of the rainbow behind his closed eyes, as his load spilled across his chest and stomach as well as Harry’s. and with me more brutal thrust and burying himself in the Louis, Harry let his orgasm wash over him as well. Louis clenching tightly around his length as it pushed his load out and filled the older boy, making Louis feel full and loved. Sated and happy. Finally.

When Harry had recovered from his orgasm, he went to move from Louis but was stopped by heels digging into his ass and a meek of protest.

“You want me to stay in you?” Harry asked flabbergasted. Cause god that was going to be god sent and most likely end up with round two in the middle of the night.

“Yeah. Feels good. Like being filled.” Louis said meekly. Blush tinting his cheeks and looking down at his cum covered torso.

“God. Okay Lou. Just can’t guarantee that I won’t want a round two later though.” Harry stated knowing that it would most definitely happen, wanting to warn the elder boy.

“Obviously I know that. But still like I said like being filled by you. It’s nice. ” Louis mumbled. A furious red now. Harry only laughed before agreeing and settling them, cuddling, cock still in the boy he could now call his own.

“Oh and Harry?”

“Yeah Lou?”

“Love you too.” Louis stated, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. Harry only beamed and kissed his boys forehead, getting some rest before round two.


End file.
